


Five In The Morning

by Skullszeyes



Series: Days Gone By [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Canon Compliant, Cooking, Flash Fic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, NPC's - Freeform, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Link wants to see his friends, Rhodes and Ralera, but decides to catch fish to kill time.





	Five In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was playing around on LOZ: BOTW and I decided to visit some places, and I was wandering Hateno Village, and I came across Rhodes and Ralera. And thought of a short fic for them. :) 
> 
> (This series will just be some random occurrences that I can think up while I have a mini obsession with this game again.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

About five in the morning, Link stretched his arms and let out a yawn. Pleased with his sleep, he swung his legs off the soft bed and rose to his feet. He looked to the bed across from him, and Worten was no longer there. Link grabbed his sword leaning against the bed, including his bow and quiver, strapping them on, he waved at Prima as he left.

It was a nice day, warm and peaceful. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do besides travel to another village, but he wanted to stay in Hateno for awhile. He felt more at home in the village than anywhere else. He walked up the hill toward Rhodes and Ralera’s house and wondered if he can find some kind of entertainment with them.

Except when he knocked, Ralera opened the door, looking ready to leave. She was a pretty brown haired woman with soft tan skin. She blinked at him before a smile smoothed across her face.

“Good morning, Link.”

He smiled back. “Good morning. Is Rhodes here?”

She frowned, hesitating in the doorway. “He’s sleeping. He worked last night, making sure the windmills stayed functional. I’m actually on my way to do my morning shift.”

Link nodded slowly. “Oh. Maybe I should come back tonight.”

Ralera smiled. “He’ll be awake around eleven.”

He kept that on his mind and headed down the road. What was he going to do now? He wanted to hang out with Rhodes, but the thought of Rhodes working hadn’t come to his mind until now.

Link stared down at the pavement, grass finding its way through the cracks. He stepped over it with his scuffed boots and wandered through Hateno. Stopping only when he spotted the cooking pot in his peripheral vision. He had a lot of food, maybe while he waits, he can make some for Rhodes when he wakes up.

Walking over to it, he took out meats, vegetables, and fish and started to cook. After awhile, he had a lot so he gave some away, and told Ralera that he wanted to give some to her and her husband. He walked into their house and heard the soft breathes coming from Rhodes on the second floor and placed the food down on the table.

Leaving, Link headed for the small lakes and ponds that are close by and catched him some more fish. By the end of the day, he gave away more cooked meat and walked up the incline toward Rhodes and Ralera’s house. He spotted Ralera strolling towards her house and met up with her.

“Thank you, Link,” she said, smiling at the food on her table. “We work a lot, so we don’t usually have food. You did us a big favor.”

Link smiled, and then they heard a groan followed by a yawn coming from upstairs. He ran up the stairs while Ralera followed behind. Rhodes stared at him, blinking his eyes several times.

“You’ve returned,” Rhodes said in a sleep addled voice.

“Of course I did,” Link said, “I stayed for a day, but I wanted to see you and Ralera.”

She sat down on her separate bed. “He caught fish and cooked for us.”

Rhodes arched his brows. “Really? What’s the occasion?”

Link shrugged, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “It was only to pass the time.”

Rhodes smiled and stood from the bed, he stretched his arms. “At least you have a lot of time, being a traveler, I mean.”

It was a lot of time, a freedom that most wouldn’t know, and he was glad he spent it visiting the friends he made. “Come and eat before you go to work,” Link said, backing up and heading down the stairs.

“Good night,” Ralera said, and Rhodes stayed upstairs for a moment before coming down to see the food on the table. His mouth parted, shock registering on his face.

“You got so much.”

Link grinned. “Ralera was surprised too. I hope this isn’t too much trouble.”

Rhodes shook his head, picking up a cooked salmon, “No, I haven’t eaten much in some time,” he took a bite of the food and hummed pleasantly, “thank you, Link.”

He liked this, helping his friends. He took some fish and cooked vegetables and followed Rhodes up the hill towards a chair. They sat down, Link on the grass as they ate the food and talked for most of the night.

By morning, Link yawned, fatigued as he followed Rhodes down the road.

“You should get some rest, Link,” Rhodes said as they stopped outside of his house, “and return to Hateno some time on your journey.”

Link perked up, raising his chin. “Of course. I’ll come visit soon.” He hugged Rhodes and walked away from the small house and down the road once more. He went back to the inn, paid for the bed, and flopped down after placing his equipment beside the bed. 


End file.
